


Please Be Naked

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Based on a The 1975 Song, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love, Love at First Sight, Spirits, Spiritual, Title from a The 1975 Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: To Saki Hanajima, spirituality, life, existence, naturalism, consequence and love all burns brightly as the one thing. Except for Yuki Sohma. He practically crowns it all. Saki comes under his spell, and, he comes to find her
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Please Be Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an insight into not just been a Shinto/Pagan follower, but to live as one of the internal tribe, the child, or people who work in with the hierarchy. It's not overpowering of the work, it's just a testament to Saki's character of such. This is quite a sweet, navigating work, and, I hope you like it :)

Saki's gaze fell onto Yuki. Her heart panged in her chest. Everytime she saw him her being filled up with a familiar Uta, the anicent pagan language all over the world. It was spirituality, the life and the love and the existence of the Kami's, the third but not least stature of the Shinto hierarchy, equality key-point between all three of the divisions; Scholar, Healer and Kami. She closed her eyes briefly. No one noticed her, and thought it a strange behaviour. Saki wanted to curl up in on herself, go back to her existence where...she could feel like this, but, it wasn't so blatant, it wasn't so obvious for the entire world to see in upon herself.   
She smiled very gently as his voice filled up her head, his internal thoughts, the internal murmur of his soul, making its way through his bloodstream...

Then to hers. Her internal being, through her soul, and into her bloodstream...

Making her warm, making her light...

Saki knew she loved Yuki, but, they were confidential things, quiet things. Things she couldn't tell anyone, but, it wasn't a matter of fear. Other people didn't need to know. They didn't need to know something that could possibly humiliate her, even though, yet, it fueled the contenment of her existence upon the Earth every single day...

Saki nearly lost herself, the Uta of Yuki's being feeling her up; she could hear it inside her head, in her ears, flooding her body. Her head tipped back, her lips still together, her eyes slipping closed. To anyone else, they would think she was just stretching.

Saki wanted to dance. She wanted to move...

She wanted to dance with Yuki. She wanted to hold him...

Why should he refuse?

Why would he refuse her?

Saki wished Yuki just wanted it a little bit.

Just wanted her a little bit.

"Saki?" Tohru's voice nudged her conscience, and, for the first time, Saki wished she didn't hear Tohru's voice, just this once. She wanted to hear Yuki's Uta.

"Hm?" Saki barely opened her eyes. Tohru's eyes peered down at her, all with the innocent and sincere worry of a small child.

"Are you ok?" Tohru asked. "You look really tired?" Suddenly, a peak rose in her energies. "Oh my god, are you going to faint -?!" Arisa swooped in and calmed Tohru down, citing that Saki was just relaxing.

Oh, my dear, a tiny smile came onto Saki's face as she thought an answer for Tohru. I'm alright. I really am...quite alright

"I'll be back in a few moments." Saki got up from her seat in the atrium hall. "I'm just going outside. Arisa asked her if she was alright. "Don't fuss." Saki chided her gently; there was no real anger in her tone, just words.

Their high school was built on a slight slope, but, not really enough to be noticed unless you were walking up the stone steps from the football pitch and tennis courts; that was when you really notice the angle of the landscape, every muscle in your lower body pulling and a stitch in your side forming as a testament to the fact. However, at the back of the school where the gardens were, it dropped dramatically into a incline where fog often gathered on the winter mornings. It was still quite foggy down there, and, Saki remembered Arisa teasing Tohru that morning, abaout whether she had "a spare pair of knickers on for warmth". Saki sometimes thought Arisa had a very wicked sense of humor, and, occasionally, she gained something from it. Another memory amongst hundreds and hundreds of thousands...

Saki liked been alive at this point of time in the world. It was often her longing to be back in a different time where there was no tortorous history of what their people did in the 1940's to the Western World that they would deservedly suffer forever, a world without the class bitch and neo-modern societal judgement, no mobile phones and no internet, none of this modern culture where it degraded and enslaved and harmed the modern ignorant human race, so.

She often found a form of contentment, a detachment from the world she so incredibly disliked, down in this garden. No one else came down here for private time apart from her.

The pumpkins were swelling to an enormous size, and, there was a mass of moon ivy growing up around the cedar-wood beds that contained a variety of everything; strawberries, blackberries - shorn down to stop their evasive qualities - and raspberries, then, in a seperate bed, leeks, celeries, carrots, marrows, beans. There were crab apple and pear trees planted, and, Saki wondered when the last time anyone from the school board came down to see what precisely the elderly gardener was doing down at the bottom of the school's grounds. Saki knew for a fact that the elderly gardener grew an excessive amount of the produce he sold at the Sunday farmer's markets outside the Shinto Shrines in the inner city at the bottom of the school grounds. Saki thought that was a clever way to get around the VAT man without technically breaking the law.

Saki got up and pinched one of the elderly gardener's pears.

She had just bitten into it for the first time when a voice spoke directly to her.

It was Yuki standing at the top of the hill. He looked reliatively ordinairy in manner, but, Saki could sense some form of nervousness off of him. She wondered why it was he here, and not Arisa, or Tohru, or even the foul-tempered Kyo. One of the teachers even. Saki knew Yuki expected her to come up to him, but, Saki decided to let him come down to her. 

She had waited a very long time to see if Yuki would ever come and talk to her directly. And, now, it seems, this might be the time, with a little more energy. Saki put the pear away in the garden bed of the vegetables to rot down for compost, and, she knew not to be a glutton, not even on fruit. She smoothed down her skirts as she walked a few paces from the garden beds and gazed up at him. Yuki looked reasonably close, but, Saki knew from perspective that at the top of the hill it looked like that she was miles and miles down.

From that moment in time, Yuki made a testament of truth to every hope of his being that Saki had ever allowed herself to desire and to take belief in. He trudged down the hill towards her, and, nearly slipped ones, loosing traction one of of his shoes but righting himself before he truly did fall. Saki thought that if Yuki had fallen, she would have gone to help him up. As long as he let her, that was. She went to sit on one of the old cedar benches that the elderly gardener had made up for himself, and, Saki's breath lay waiting in her lungs without the capacity of feeling she was holding that breath, seeing if Yuki would sit beside her.

"I got tasked by Tohru and Arisa to find you." Yuki hovered by her sitting being.

Saki hesitated before she answered. "They should know." She whispered. A few moments silence hung between them. Saki decided that it was no good, her heart feeling this way with him so close, it was no good at all, feeling for Yuki this way. She was going to have to do something about it, rid herself of it. She couldn't go on like this, and, yet, she couldn't tell him either.

"Why do you always wear black?" Yuki asked her. Saki regarded him and asked if he would like to sit down. 

Saki considered how to explain it someone who wasn't quite like her own being. So, she spoke slowly, measuredly, and, Yuki didn't appear to notice any difference to her ordinairy speech, or, her hesitation. "The things to hurt you in life are black; and, bearing some of the black but with style, with elegance, with delight, it sees only itself and moves on. You are not something for it to pray on, because, even though they cause so much damage, they are stupid enough to think that you are exactly like them." She finally summed it up.

Yuki himself hesitated for a few moments. "That's got a double meaning then another one underneath, doesn't it?" He remarked of the testament to native spirituality.\par  
Saki bowed her head. "Unfortunately, so." She remarked.

Yuki smiled.

"You don't seem very...active." Yuki commented to Saki. He didn't mean to offend her, and, it bit at him, hurrying him to make his words sound better. "Alive." He attempted to ammend.

Something hung in the air between the two of them, echoeing from each of their persons: How and why is it that we're directly talking to one another?

Saki appreciated that it would be Yuki out of a great depth than herself. She wanted this. She wanted to talk to him, see him, be around him.

Saki never wanted to see into Yuki's thoughts too much in case it broke her heart, but, now, she could sense tha aura radiating off him at a devestating intensity, and, it filled her up once again so more than all the sense she had collected down in this garden she lost once more as she had in the atrium hall. 

"This is not my world," Saki gestured around. "It has no right to anything of me, and, if they try to, I will put them down like nothing they have ever seen before and shall again unless they decide to bother me once more."

Yuki chuckled softly. The sound hit Saki forcefully. She had never heard anyone outside her family and their tribe laugh at anything she said. Not even Arisa or Tohru. "I always thought that you were cold." Yuki said. "I realize now you're not. You're one of the most mature, intelligent people I've ever come across."

Saki leant her head against his shoulder, and, her usually still, cool, heathen heart sped up in her thin chest at how Yuki didn't push her away, and, how, she could feel the endorphins flooding his bloodstream at her touch.

Oh, she thought softly. Oh.

"Might I see you on the weekend?" Yuki's voice broke through Saki's reverie, questioning her.

Saki's eyes widened, barely perceptibly, but the shock all the same nonetheless.

"I would love that." She admitted. Saki didn't believe she had been so free in other's company in her entire life.


End file.
